


Sugar

by Kazimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Literal Sleeping Together, Nurturing, Romance, Sex, Sweet, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: Has Gabriel finally found someone he'd like to settle down with? Does she also happen to be a human? Yes and yes. What luck.





	1. Introduction

"You're such a sweet little angel~" You giggled, clumsy hands accidentally sliding down to Gabriel's belt as you stumbled in your place.

"Woah there cupcake, buy me dinner first." He said in his usual playful tone as he snatched your hands into his. You looked up and giggled at his little smirk, everything seeming funny and innocent to you in your boozy state. "I say it's about time we getcha home huh? Don't want a sweet little thing like yourself getting sick." You mumbled some sort of affirmation in response to his suggestion before stumbling the second he released his grip on your hands. He chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed you against him, keeping you steady despite what your gelatine-like leg muscles had planned for you at the moment. He smelled like a miscellany of sweets of every kind, surprisingly good, and his touch was unexpectedly soothing and warm. With his left arm holding your intoxicated self upright, you saw his right hand begin to move upward. Maybe to a Bluetooth or some cellphone for a taxi, you assumed, so you grabbed it gently, pulling it against you affectionately. 

"No need!" You smiled. "I don't live far, taxis are expensive." He seemed to pause for a moment after you said that, lowering his hand and looking more quizzical than a man who was just about to call a taxi should have been. 

"Sure thing, Sugar." His mischievous smile quickly returned to his face, and he released his comfortable grip on your waist and instead allowed you to hold onto the offered arm so you could minimize your stumbling and lead the man you had met earlier that night back to your home. Far from a smart choice, but this man, Gabriel, he said his name was, seemed nice enough, if not just a bit mischievous. He looked fairly older than yourself, but considering you didn't have the sense to even remember whether you were old enough to drink or not and, and by extension, whether the ID in your pocket was really you or a fake card to allow you to enjoy things you probably shouldn't be enjoying, you might not have been the best judge of age, and whatever the case, this man really did make you feel oddly safe around him. 

And so, you were off, struggling to keep your footing on the uneven sidewalks, mysterious new acquaintance always beside you, keeping you vertical and moving forward and holding you whenever another wave of nausea hit, and local favoured drinking hole behind you, along with all the people that you actually knew well. A small tingle went up your spine signalling that you might regret this decision as you approached your door and he took the keys from your clumsy fingers after a good half hour of journeying. Just paranoia. You ignored it.


	2. Softer Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes care of you after you lose count of the amount of drinks you consumed during the flowing conversation in which you became aquatinted

   "I'm home." You managed to mumble quietly as the feelings of sickness and nausea fully overcame your buzz. Your home was empty, as you completely expected, as your uncle was out with his friends for another god-knows how long stretch. Gabriel seemed to have noticed your physical state, gently taking you by the waist once more and leading you to the couch. With some assistance, you got as comfortable as you could on the couch, the man who took you home leaning over you and gently covering you with the blanket hung over the back in case of times like these. He paused a moment before finally straightening his back and taking his gaze off of you.

   "You," he began, pointing at you, "must be starving." He was right. Before the walk home, you must have been talking with Gabriel for hours, intertwined in his web of humour and stories. This was probably also why you had completely lost track of your alcohol consumption. At this point, although you could feel your stomach turning, you desperately craved something to fill it and absorb some of the alcohol.

   "Yeah... Kinda." Your stomach growled. "Really." He chuckled before strutting off in the direction of your kitchen.

   "'Right back, Sugar" he snapped his fingers before walking into the other room. Strange, you said to yourself. You had thought to tell him where the kitchen was had he been hungry himself as well, but without you saying a word he had already known. You chalked it up to dumb luck. Not long at all after, it must have been 2 minutes at the very most, he was walking back out of the kitchen, hands filled with a bowl and a small plate, both of which he set on the table beside you. Soup and crackers. Exactly what you had wanted. Sure, it's what you'd usually get for a person in your condition anyway, but it was exactly what you had wanted. Literally exactly. Your favourite type of soup, warm enough to comfort you but cool enough to eat, a soup you were sure you had been all out of, and your choice brand of crackers, the exact amount you always had with your soup. More luck, was the only way your mind could justify the coincidence. As you were thanking him succeeding an uncomfortable stretch of your quizzical silence, he knelt down on the floor afront you and picked up the bowl once again. Soon the spoon was being held in front of your mouth, and although the situation could be considered embarrassing, your hunger overthrew your pride, and you began eating everything Gabriel fed to you. Besides, your drunk hands would have spilt enough to ruin the couch and every article of clothing on you anyway, you reasoned. Glancing up at the man occasionally, you noticed a warm smile, much different from the mischievous grin usually plastering his features. You still couldn't shake the safe feeling you had around the man, despite knowing him for such a short time. Regardless of his troublemaking sense of humour, something about him seemed indefinitely good, benevolent even.

   As you finished up the last of your crackers, Gabriel and you happened to make eye contact for a reasonably prolonged expanse of time. He seemed slightly timid, surprisingly, as if he was unaccustomed to showing such a gentle side of himself, like your vulnerable state allowed him to let his guard down as well, if only for a short time. Soon enough, though, naturally, after planting a soft kiss on your cheek as he stood up with your dishes, his mischievous grin returned, seemingly confident in your reaction to his affection. He was right to be, as somehow even this brazen action comforted you, as if a man you met hours before being in your home and caring for you like an ill girlfriend or wife was in no way indicative of an abnormal situation. There was most definitely something special about Gabriel, you thought, as he walked back into your kitchen. Now if only you were able to pin down just what it was.

_Snap_

   You heard it even though he was out of your view in the kitchen. Strange, you thought, second time just since you had gotten home, but you were probably just overthinking it. A nervous tick, you were sure.

   "Starting to get chilly, isn't it?" He asked as he returned. Did your uncle really leave a blanket in the kitchen before leaving? A new one too, apparently. Thick, soft, and a gorgeous colour, not exactly something you'd see him picking out alone, but you were hardly about to complain as it was laid atop you by the sweet near-stranger. As blood began to properly flow back to your chilly extremities, so too did a wave of guilt flow into the front of your mind as you realized that you had yet to do a single thing in return for Gabriel since he had began to take care of you. Defaulting to the first thing that came to your sleepy brain, you reached over to retrieve the television remote from the table afront you, passing it to the man sitting in the chair beside your couch who seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on you despite the program playing in front of him.  
  
   "You're precious, sugar." He chuckled at your gesture. He flipped though channels long enough for you to be struck with another wave of nausea and, after tuning into an episode of Downtown Abbey (Wow.) it took no time at all for your companion to take notice. He stood quizzically above you as he rested his soft hand atop your forehead to check your temperature. He whistled before cooing a few words of reassurance while he made you sit up to gulp down a glass of cool water you didn't remember him bringing beforehand. It'd be a lie to say you didn't enjoy his hand running through your hair slowly and affectionately, comfortable emotional warmth growing in your stomach with every passing moment. So much so, in fact, that you looked forward to being able to see him once more in the morning, and, in a clearer state of mind, thank him for his kindness properly. Warm, fed, hydrated, and serene, you could feel yourself drifting as you planned your morning, excited to spend more time with the entertaining, nurturing Gabriel.


End file.
